Fifty Sentences
by FightmeHayley
Summary: It is fifty sentences?


This is my first kinda story thing, so here ya go. I did it with a partner, Gamet Kauum Gekxoum, She did the odds and I did the evens :)

* * *

Repository

Repliku felt a great sense of pride every time he remembered the day Naminé entrusted him with her charm.

Moon

The reflection of the moon glimmered in Roxas's eyes as Axel, on his knees, whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Manner

Naminé had a soft-spoken way of acting and speaking, much unlike Larxene's own rash personality, but perhaps that was what attracted her to the young girl.

Half-hearted

As Kairi told Axel how much she loved him, he only had one person in mind: Roxas.

Ironic

Before leaving the islands, Kairi would have been content to leave Riku behind; however, it was after his evil deeds that resulted in Sora losing his heart that she realized she cared for him as well.

Littoral

Axel slowly waded out to the ocean, never turning back; he could not live without Roxas.

Half-truth

Maleficent said she wanted the boy, but for the longest time, Riku was certain she only wanted to use him.

Liquid

The first time Axel looked into Roxas's liquid blue eyes, he fell in love.

Graze

A small strand of salt water, so translucent that it was invisible to Sora's apprehensive eyes, grazed down Naminé's cheek when he left, never again to remember so much as a trace of her.

Deep

In a matter of seconds, Axel had ripped off the protesting Roxas's pants, pushed him to the ground, and was deep inside of him.

Proposition

Axel's face fell when Roxas said that Sora was waiting for him, ending the proposition to finally be together before even a day had passed.

Gender

It didn't matter to Roxas that he was in love with a boy, Axel was beautiful.

Marathon

It was tasking for Repliku to run from the basement of the "real thing's" location up to Naminé's holding area, but seeing her was worth it every time.

Rise

As Axel rose out of bed, he left Roxas all alone, wondering to himself what he had done wrong.

Pound

Larxene struck Naminé to the floor when she realized the girl would no longer listen to her, angry that the innocent youth could not see that it was never Sora who had felt any affection for her.

Catch

Seifer hurled the ball into the open field, so Vivi could swiftly catch it into his mouth; of course he always does what he was told.

Meteorology

One of the reasons Riku and Sora were so eager to leave the island was a dream Kairi had had, about a soft, frozen substance falling from the ground, something they had never seen on Destiny Islands.

Freeze

When Roxas and Axel were finally free from everything, they loved lying in each other's arms while the soft snow sprinkled down on their naked bodies.

Parasite

At first, Riku was sickened by obvious manipulating of him; after a few months in her care, he began to wonder if it was merely her appearance and manner of speaking that gave him that impression.

Kilt

For some odd reason, Axel got extremely turned on seeing Roxas in a kilt.

Change

Naminé couldn't help but giggle when Sora started a flustered explanation of freezing temperatures after she walked in on him changing after taking a swim.

Degree

To a degree, Sora hated leaving Naminé behind, but that means he could secretly go into the closet with Riku again.

Antagonize

Roxas found it antagonizing that everyone assumed he was submissive because of his age, even though he obviously dominated Axel everywhere but the bedroom.

If

If Roxas loves him, Axel will never have to kill again.

History

Naminé didn't regret creating Repliku's memories like she did Sora's; since Repliku had none to begin with, it was as though she was giving him a life.

Cream

When Axel came into the bathroom and saw Roxas in a towel, he creamed his shorts.

Correspondent

Marluxia didn't want Naminé to be able to fully grasp the situation she was in, but Larxene always used her own methods to fill her in.

Parlor

Axel loved Roxas, but why couldn't Roxas be satisfied with his hair?

Pass

Riku and Sora were unsure what to do when Kairi died.

Habitat

Vivi wanted to die; he hated his life, his master, and his overall being; he hated the world.

Recur

Riku was distant in the beginning, but Maleficent soon found that she was the first person the boy came to when he need answers or help.

College

Vivi was utterly outraged; he did not go to college to be somebody's slave!

Confront

Naminé found it fitting that when she ran to Sora, she ended up confront a copy of herself.

Waterproof

Roxas knew that Axel wasn't waterproof, so why was he slowly killing him?

Lithe

Despite the man's normally flamboyant personality, Roxas found that Axel became the complete opposite both on the battlefield and in bed.

Lacrosse

Vivi wanted to play too…

Balance

Although Repliku's heart was normally in a stormy state, he found that Naminé's presence put him in a state of equilibrium.

Activity

As Axel took away Roxas's masculinity, he decided that what they do in the bedroom is his new favorite activity.

White

Larxene was intrigued how the lack of color that dominated Naminé's appearance compared to the vivid emotions swimming within her eyes.

Stew

Seifer had no need for Vivi anymore, so he chopped him up and put him in a nice potato stew.

Blind

Kairi had forgotten; Riku lived with his eyes covered; but it was obvious from their reunion that despite all his searching, Sora was the blind one.

Clipping

After Roxas was done clipping his toenails, Axel went into the room and collected the remains, putting them in a jar with the others.

Tempt

Maleficent lured Riku in, slowly earning his trust, until he was willing to do anything for her, never once realizing what she was truly using him for.

Bray

No, Axel did not get turned off when he found out that Roxas made braying sounds like a donkey in the bedroom.

Winter

Naminé could remember, through forgotten memories of her Somebody, what winter was like, and Sora soon found he had a distant knowledge of soft, new-fallen snow as well.

Conserve

But in the end, Vivi had conserved all of his power deep inside of him, enough that he destroyed Seifer and the rest of his gang.

Peril

Axel feared for the life Roxas risked by leaving the Organization, as well as the life he himself would live without the boy, but he still found himself unable to stop him.

Guppy

Axel secretly hated the stupid guppy Roxas had bought for him, so he chopped it up into Roxas's spaghetti.

Brainwash

Repliku stared into Naminé's eyes after Larxene had captured him, willing the quiet girl to only pretend to do the ordered deed, trying to let her know he would play along, but she must not have got the message.

Abyss

Roxas had had enough of Axel's abuse, so he sent him into the deep, dark abyss.


End file.
